Someday We´ll Know
by SM-Lime-chan
Summary: uma songfic sobre os pensamentos de Kagome depois do final da historia... )


Oi gente! Resolvi escrever esse song fic aki meio do nada... tava ouvindo essa musica um dia de madrugada e a historia simplesmente saiu... acho que nunca escrevi uma historia tão rápido assim =] Mas tudo bem ne! Espero que voce gostem! Bjinssss Lime-chan  
  
Obs: Os personagens de Inuyasha non me pertencem... eles são da Rumiko Takahashi... por enquanto (aceito recrutas p/ meu plano infalível de seqüestra-los!) e a Musica eh Someday We´ll Know do New Radicals ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- 90 miles outside Chicago (90 milhas for a de Chigago)  
  
Can't stop driving (Não consigo parar de dirigir)  
  
I don't know why (E eu não sei o por que)  
  
So many questions (Tantas perguntas)  
  
I need an answer (Eu preciso de uma resposta)  
  
* Kagome está andando pelas ruas de Tóquio numa noite fria de inverno.  
Mais uma noite e eu estou aqui. Desde aquele dia, eu caminho todas as noites tentando entender o que aconteceu naquele dia. Quero dizer, eu entendo muito bem o que aconteceu. Ele a escolheu. Ao usar a jóia de quatro almas para revive-la, Inuyasha escolheu ficar com a Kikyou. Me despedi correndo da Sango, do Miroku, do Shippou e da vovó Kaede. Não tive coragem de me despedir dele. Já tinha segurado as lagrimas por muito tempo para dar um "adeus" a todos. E no final, perto do poço... desabei... acho que não foi nenhuma novidade... afinal de contas eu perdi meu chão no momento em que ele a trouxe de volta.  
  
Two years later, you're still on my mind (2 anos depois, e você ainda esta na minha mente)  
  
Whatever happened to Emilia Earhart (Tudo o que aconteceu a Emilia Earhart)  
  
Who holds the stars up in the sky (que segura as estrelas lá no céu)  
  
Is true love once in a lifetime (O amor verdadeiro só acontece um vez na vida?)  
  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry (O capitão do Titanic chorou?)  
  
*Kagome para em frente ao poço come-ossos.  
2 anos já se passaram, mas a sua presença no meu coração permanece. Parece que foi ontem que eu cai pelo poço. Quem diria que tudo terminaria assim? Se bem que já era de se esperar que ele não ficasse comigo. Ele sempre a amou. Não há como discutir isso.  
As vezes eu penso: será que um dia vou amar outra pessoa? Não consigo me imaginar gostando de alguém alem dele. Ele foi o meu verdadeiro amor... e esse nos só encontramos uma vez na vida.  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
If love can move a mountain (Se o amor pode mover uma montanha)  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
Why the sky is blue (Por que o céu é azul)  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you (Por que eu não fui feita(o) p/ você)  
  
*Kagome volta a andar pelas ruas de Tóquio.  
É engraçado. Minha vida agora está normal, não falto mais aulas, estou no colegial. Mas mesmo assim não sou feliz. Aquele corre-corre me deixava perto dele. E eu sentia que aquele era o meu lugar. Por que ele não pode sentir o mesmo comigo? Por que o nosso destino é ficar separados? Eu não consigo entender! Por que o meu amor por voce não foi o suficiente?!... só espero um dia ter essas respostas...  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis (Alguém sabe o caminho para Atlântida?)  
  
Or what the wind says when she cries (Ou o que o vento diz quando ela chora)  
  
I'm speeding by the place where I met you (Eu estou acelerando pelo lugar onde te encontrei)  
  
For the 97th time tonight (Pela 97ª vez essa noite)  
  
*Kagome para em frente ao poço novamente  
Como será que os outros estão? A Sango e o Miroku iriam se casar. Depois da morte do Naraku eles finalmente se acertaram. Será que já tem um filho? Huh... apesar de pervertido o Miroku será um ótimo pai. E a Sango... nossa.... só os cuidados dela com o irmão já dizem tudo. Acho que o Kohaku gostará de ter um sobrinho. Já o Shippou ficaria com a vovó Kaede. Ele ainda deve estar lá com ela. A minha única preocupação é aquela garotinha que anda atrás do Sesshoumaru... tomara que ela esteja bem... *Kagome mirou o poço com um triste olhar  
Por que eu sempre venho parar aqui? Todas as noites eu passou aqui, e em todas elas eu paro aqui.  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
Why Samson loved Delilah (Por que Sansão amou Dalila)  
  
One day I'll go (Um dia eu irei)  
  
Dancing on the moon (dançar na lua)  
  
Someday you'll know (Um dia voce saberá)  
  
That I was the one for you (Que eu era a pessoa certa para voce)  
  
*Kagome cai de joelhos em frente ao poço  
Por que voce nunca veio me buscar? Por que voce nunca voltou para mim? Tantas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer, tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer! Voce nunca percebeu, Inuyasha, que eu te amo pelo que voce é... que eu te amo, meu Hanyou... Meu?... Esse é apenas um desejo. Um desejo que vive dentro de mim desde que eu te conheci. Só peço aos céus que um dia voce perceba como eu te faria feliz... e ai... quem sabe... voce volta para mim...  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow (Eu comprei um ingresso para o final do arco-iris)  
  
I watched the stars crash in the sea (Eu olhava as estrelas caindo no mar)  
  
If I could ask God just one question (Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma coisa)  
  
Why aren't you here with me? (Por que você não está aqui comigo?)  
  
*Kagome leva as mãos ao seu rosto na tentativa de parar as lagrimas que escorriam Volta pra mim Inuyasha! Por favor!  
  
*Kagome vê um clarão vindo de dentro do templo onde o poço se encontra. Decide ir lá ver o que era. Inu... Inuyasha... Kagome... – disse o hanyou saindo do poço correndo em direçao da menina – eu pensei que nunca mais iria te ver! Como assim?... Voce não estava com a Kikyou? Não! – responde Inuyasha um pouco surpreso. – eu apenas quis devolver a vida que ela havia perdido... pra eu poder ficar com voce, Kagome – Inuyasha então levou uma mão ao rosto de Kagome – Voce estava chorando... Eu venho aqui todos os dias Inuyasha... esperando que voce viesse pra mim. Dois anos... durante esse tempo eu te esperei... Me desculpe – Inuyasha diz com um leve sorriso – mas tive problemas com a Kikyou. Que problemas? – perguntou Kagome curiosa. Ela não aceitava que eu quisesse ficar com voce, e por isso lacrou o poço. Durante esse tempo todos os dias eu tento voltar mas só hoje consegui. O clarão... foi isso... Que clarão? Nada não – chacoalhou a cabeça em negação – depois te falo... mas o importante é que voce esta aqui! Sim... – Inuyasha envolve a cintura de Kagome com um braço e com o outro levanta o rosto da menina de encontro ao seu – Kagome... eu... eu... eu quero ficar com você... por isso volta comigo? É claro! – Kagome então não mais permitiu que a pequena distancia os atrapalhasse, chegou mais próxima a ele e recebeu o doce beijo que tanto aguardava... seu coração quase pulava pra fora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma calma atingiu sua alma. Finalmente estava com o seu Hanyou.  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
If love can move a mountain (Se o amor pode mover uma montanha)  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
Why the sky is blue (Por que o céu é azul)  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you (Por que eu não fui feita(o) p/ você)  
  
Someday we'll know (Um dia saberemos)  
  
Why Samson loved Delilah (Por que Sansão amou Dalila)  
  
One day I'll go (Um dia eu irei)  
  
Dancing on the moon (dançar na lua)  
  
Someday you'll know (Um dia você saberá)  
  
That I was the one for you (Que eu era a pessoa certa para você) 


End file.
